One Fall can change it all
by LuVtOdAnCe
Summary: Robin and Patrick are in love, when one fight breaks them up. Will one fall fix things? Pairings: Scrubs, Carson, Journey! R
1. Grocery Adventures!

**A/N I made this story when I was only ten years old, so I restarted it with some better story plot, and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!  
**

**At the Hospital…**

"What?" Patrick screamed across the hospital, "How come we are no longer doing the surgery on Molly Pecks? She can die without the surgery! There is a bullet in her shoulder traveling towards her heart! Do you not realize how dangerous this is?" Patrick asked .

"Well do you not realize that this patient does not have insurance? If they can not fully pay for the surgery they can just go to the Clinic, I am sure they will be treated greatly there!" replied to Patrick Drake.

"Look Ford, if she is going to clinic then I am doing her surgery there!" Patrick yelled at his boss, knowing I would make him very angry.

"Please, when you say my name say , I am not the name of a car, DRAKE!"

"Well I am not a pirate, so whatever I will comeback in the morning, until then you will have to find a new doctor who will be willing to do surgery on snobby, rich, people who are having memory problems." Patrick said and stormed off to the elevator, and Robin followed him.

They went to the clinic with their patient and did the surgery there with Leila and Nadine to assist. The surgery took about two hours, but it went through good, and she made it. They sent her back to the hospital to stay over-night since nobody would be at the clinic.

Robin and Patrick got in Patrick's car. "So what do you want for dinner tonight?" Robin questioned Patrick as she shut the door in their car. "Well we can have pasta with meatballs and garlic bread.

"Patrick?" Robin asked him as she put her seat belt on. "Yes." He responded after he started his car and put the heater on, since it was snowing.

"We can have it, only we have no tomato sauce, pasta noodles, or meat."

"Well then, I guess we will have to go to the grocery store." Patrick said normally.

"Fine let's go to the store then."

Patrick turned into the plaza parking lot, drove towards jewel and took one of the best parking spaces, right in front of the store.

Robin thought to herself _"Maybe I should rush into the store and take the cart, because last time Patrick did and pretended it was a scooter and almost hit a little boy. Nah, then I'll be the one looking like an eight year old._

Luckily Robin did get the cart before Patrick.

"Robin, you're too short to push the cart you can barley reach the handle."

"Hey, I'm not that short, and plus at least I don't run children over." Robin said proving her point.

"That was one time and besides, I didn't even hit the kid." Patrick answered quickly.

"You were close."

"Was not."

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Were to!"

"Can you two please stop fighting?" Elizabeth butted in as she walked up with a cart with Cameron and Jake in it.

"Hello Elizabeth! And we were not fighting, we were discussing." The short brunette responded to her friend.

"Actually Robin we were having a fight." Patrick said as he moved Robin over and put his hands on the cart.

"Discussing!"

"Fighting!"

"Discussing!"

"Fighting!"

"Discussing!"

While they kept fighting Cameron put his hands over his ears and started laughing since they were fighting over a fight. Well Elizabeth just laughed a little.

"Will you two please stop already, look at Cameron."

"Sorry Elizabeth, sorry Cameron." The two mumbled.

"Thank you now can you tell why your here or are you going to have a fight about who gets to answer." The two looked at each other angrily after Elizabeth had said this, "Now Patrick you may answer my question."

"We are going to have pasta tonight, and we have no ingredients to cook it." Patrick answered as Elizabeth nodded.

"That was a nice answer." "Now Robin, why don't you tell me why you two were fighting in the first place."

"We were fighting, because the last time we were here Patrick managed to almost hit a child, and now he regrets that it ever happened."

"Ahhh..." "Well sorry I can't help you shop; Jake is going to be waking up soon, so I should be getting home.

"Okay, Bye Elizabeth!" Patrick Said

"Good night Cameron!" Robin told Cameron.

They both waved goodbye at walked out the store door.

**Okay that was pretty long for me! That was going to be separated into two different chapters, but I just combined them so they wouldn't be to short! Review and I will update again!**


	2. Going home

"Fine you can push the kart, but if you get close to anybody I'm taking it away from you!" Robin told him as she kept walking to the ethnic section to get Italian foods for dinner.

"Ha like that's going to happen!" just then Patrick would have knocked over the tower of green beans in a can, but Robin took control over the kart and went in the opposite direction.

"Hey I didn't hit anything!" Patrick yelled to Robin so loud it was possible the whole store heard him.

"Ya, thanks to me!" Robin screamed back at him as she pushed the cart into the ethnic foods aisle.

"Lets see here I'm going to need tomato sauce, how 'bout bow-tie noodles, and you can go pick out the meat for the meat balls, while I finish up over here. Robin told Patrick as she bent down to reach for the can of tomato sauce.

"Fine!" with that Patrick stormed off into the meat department. "Lets see here she want sausage I want meatballs lets just get both." Patrick muttered to himself.

Robin was about to walk to where the garlic bred was when she saw a student nurse named Leila walk her way over to Patrick and robin rushed over with her cart to Patrick and put it in front of Leila so she couldn't get anywhere.

"Hey I'm going to get meatballs and sausage, since you want sausage and I want meatballs." Patrick told robin as he put the meat in the cart.

"Ok, look Patrick I'm sorry I keep yelling at you it's just I had a bad day at work, and I know your here to help me with the groceries, but I'm going to get frustrated very easily so your just going to have to listen to what I tell you to do and not act like I'm all bossy because I'm not."

Patrick just nodded for a few seconds before accepting her apology and the two kissed. Robin told Patrick that she would go get the garlic bread so they could go home.

**A/N sorry for the wait, but I will update more if I get reviews!!!**


End file.
